


Dream Realization

by Hellokaelyn



Series: Fictober 2019 [17]
Category: NCIS
Genre: F/M, Fictober, episode tag 16x18
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-17
Updated: 2019-10-17
Packaged: 2020-12-21 11:16:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21074006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hellokaelyn/pseuds/Hellokaelyn
Summary: Ellie dreams while in the hospital. Sometimes all you need is a talk with a friend.





	Dream Realization

**Author's Note:**

> Probably a bit random but I wrote this entire thing right off the top of my head so 🙏
> 
> Prompt: "There is just something about them/her/him."

From her spot on the grass she could almost imagine the blades poking her skin, the warm sun beaming down, and the light breeze brushing against her.  
  
But she couldn't feel any of it.  
  
None of it was real.  
  
"So tell me something." Ellie turned her head as the person lying next to her spoke. Reeves smirked at her. "What exactly is going on between you and Nick?"  
  
"What?!" She forced out a laugh. "We only have god knows how much time together and you want to talk about my non-existent relationship with Nick?"  
  
He shrugged. "Well it's the only thing that's been bothering you lately, isn't it?"  
  
"It hasn't been bothering me-"  
  
"Really? So I've just been imagining the down mood and looks you've been giving when he isn't looking then?"  
  
"Okay seriously Clay, you have _got_ to stop watching me."  
  
"Not like I have much else to do. I like checking in."  
  
Ellie sighed. "We really do miss you, you know."  
  
"I know." Reeves said softly. "I miss all of you too, even Nick."  
  
She chuckled. "Please, everyone knows you two had a little bromance."  
  
"He wishes!" He narrowed his eyes at her. "Stop trying to distract me. Talk to me about Nick."  
  
Ellie let out a frustrated groan. "I don't even know! He drives me crazy! Lately he's been so hot and cold with me. One day he's avoiding looking me in the eye, and the next he's putting his arm around me or sharing jokes." She let out a breath. "I'm also worried. He's been a little angrier, drinking again, and it's like- there's this look in his eyes sometimes..like he's wounded."  
  
"Come on now Ellie, don't be stupid."  
  
Her head snapped towards him. "Excuse me?!"  
  
"Just telling you the truth. Use that big brilliant brain of yours. Have you ever stopped to consider if the roles were reversed? Think about it, if you were in Nick's shoes."  
  
"I did- I would have understood.."  
  
"No." Reeves sat up. "Really think about it. Waking up on that boat with no memory of how you got there, the blood on your clothes with no idea how or whose it is, finding out you were drugged, the body of that girl whose blood was on your clothes..all of it is bad enough, but then your best friend and someone you have feelings for- because yes Nick has feelings for you Ellie- asks if you really could have killed someone. Add onto that, instead of apologizing they make a joke of it while your still processing everything that happened. Not only the getting drugged bit but the fact a friend you thought you could trust had been the one to betray you, and for money at that."  
  
Ellie gaped at him as his words ran through her head.  
  
Then she felt a pang in her heart because she really didn't consider all of it together, and now she understood perfectly why he hasn't been himself with her since.  
  
"I'm a horrible person." She moaned, dropping her head in her hands.  
  
"You're not Ellie, you're just human and we all make mistakes." He put his hand on her leg and gave it a squeeze, even though she wasn't able to feel it. "What is it about Nick anyway? He's the complete opposite of your type."  
  
Ellie laughed, the sound a little weak as she wiped at her eyes. "I wish I could give you some real answer but other than the fact he makes me laugh and is one of the kindest people I know no matter how much he tries to hide it.."  
  
Reeves smiled as one formed on her face without even realizing it, a soft look in her eyes.  
  
"There is just something about him." She said softly. "I knew it from before we even met, I was just so intrigued by him..but I never really _felt_ it until we went undercover together, and then I didn't _truly_ realize it until we took care of that baby last Christmas." Ellie sniffled a little. "I screwed up, didn't I? Not even just with not apologizing, but going out with Boyd too..I knew something between us changed after, and instead of waiting it out a little I went and jumped into dating the first guy who showed real interest."  
  
"Just a little bit." Reeves gave her a comforting smile. "But it's not like you can't apologize now, the guy hasn't lost any feelings for you Ellie, he's just now more afraid to act on them." He once again squeezed her leg. "You have to make the first move."  
  
"And if he completely rejects me?"  
  
"Not possible." Reeves stood up. "It's time for you to wake up Ellie."  
  
She opened her mouth to say something else but instead her vision went black.  
  
Ellie opened her eyes to white.

* * *

  
  
After the doctors and her family, Nick was the first person she saw.  
  
She remembered everything that happened, the car accident that landed her in the hospital, and even Clay.  
  
He stood by the bedside, fidgeting with his fingers until Ellie grabbed one of his hands in hers.  
  
Nick looked at her in surprise before hiding it. They had already been over the regular 'are you okay?' conversation, but had been sitting in silence.  
  
"Nick..I'm sorry."  
  
"Ellie you don't have-"  
  
"Yes I do have to." She sighed. "I should have said it from the beginning, and tried to understand what you were feeling. I'm also- I'm also sorry for Boyd."  
  
His eyes widened. "What? That's nothing to be sorry for-"  
  
"Don't try and play it off Nick." Ellie said softly. "I know I hurt you by going out with him..because we can both try and deny it, but something might have happened after Christmas if I didn't go out with him."  
  
Nick looked down at their hands for a second, his fingers locked with hers. "And now?"  
  
She smiled up at him, her head resting against the pillows. "Take it slow and see where it goes?"  
  
"I like that idea." Nick smiled back at her, and her heart fluttered. Not only at him smiling at her like that, a look she really missed, but also the happiness she felt because this was the start.  
  
_Thank you Clay._  
  



End file.
